Best Friends
by y3lhsa
Summary: Mark is being a best friend to Callie and has a conversation with Arizona
1. Chapter 1

Title: What are Best Friends for?

Rating: Pg-13

Author: Y3lhsa

Disclaimer: I make no money off this and the Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Co.

A few weeks after the shooting…

Mark was taking a shower when he realized that he wasn't going to listen to Callie and not talk to Arizona about her love life. He just had to figure out the best time to do that. It wasn't fair that Callie finally find someone who loved her as much as she only to have her past thrown in her face every time they had an argument. The more time past the more frustrated and pissed off he got. He figured he would probably not be as tactful and considerate if he let it fester. So, he was going to do this. He just hoped Callie forgives him for it and if not maybe Arizona will quit throwing her own insecurities in Callie's face.

When Mark saw Arizona climbing the stairs a couple days later he took the opportunity as he realized Callie shouldn't be home for at least another half hour. "Callie was never in love with me you know." Mark announced to Arizona in the hallway outside his apartment as she approached. She looked up from her bag to see him lounging in his doorway, looking for all the world as if he had planned to ambush her. Of course she wouldn't put it past him.

"Excuse me?" She pulled her keys from the bag and entered the apartment. She turned around to shut the door and realized Mark had followed her and slipped into the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep accusing her of falling in love with everyone so I thought it was time I set you straight. It was only sex." At Arizona's flabbergasted look, he continued. "When we first met, it was only sex. I was going through a breakup, of sorts, and so was she. George had cheated on her and she had to see him and the woman he slept with at work. The whole hospital was talking about it and no one was being very careful about whether she knew it."

Pausing to give Arizona time to process before he continued, he grabbed a water from the fridge before offering one to Arizona. When she took it he leaned against the sink and watched her climb onto the stool at the counter.

"I don't think I feel comfortable talking about Callie with you."

"Tough. She isn't gonna say anything so I as her best friend am obliged to. She did love him, but it's hard to love someone who won't or can't love you back. She tried so hard to make it work, she gave everything she had and he still left. He really knocked her on her ass and before she fully recovered there was Erica Hahn."

"I know this Mark." Arizona interrupted with a tilt of her head.

Standing up Mark stepped up to the counter and leaned in. "Not all of it you don't, you think you do and that's where you're wrong." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It took Callie awhile to accept that she was attracted to Erica. She's not like you; she didn't grow up liking women. She had just gotten divorced when she and Erica became friends. They were becoming close and of course I teased them. Erica's very easy to irritate and I was very good at irritating her. She found out Callie and I were sleeping together and by then, I knew which way the tables were turning. It wasn't easy for her to accept that her interests had changed. They talked, dated. When they finally got it together, Erica freaked on her. She figured maybe she'd been sleeping with the wrong gender the whole time. Callie never had that problem so she's thinking what does that mean? Is there something wrong with me? Shouldn't I feel the same way? She didn't know what to do and maybe she made some mistakes with it but she tried and maybe if Erica hadn't left they would've made something of it. They had a disagreement about a patient and Izzie Stevens of all people and Erica just leaves. Doesn't call, doesn't leave a note, nothing."

Arizona looked up at that.

Mark took a drink of water and walked around the counter knowing that Callie should be home any minute. He knew he was dumping a lot on Arizona but it was his job to protect his best friend, even if that meant telling the woman she loved the bad and the good. Turning around, he faced Arizona again. She sat there looking at him, thoughtful, and he took that as a good sign. She hadn't told him to shut up anyway. "I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. You don't even have to be in the same room for her to smile, to laugh. She talks about you all the time, she loves everything about you: from your way with kids to your inability to stand up to the chief without crying. I was the one to make her tell you about wanting kids. She didn't want to, but it wasn't fair to her or to you. Quit punishing her for caring. Just because she cares, doesn't mean she loves you any less. It took a lot of courage for her to ask you out."

Hearing a key turn in the lock, he spins around and pulls the door open. "Hey look who's home. I was gonna order Chinese and want to know if you two wanted to join me." Thankfully he planned what to say cuz he had no time to make something up.

Throwing him a puzzled look, Callie sets her bag on the couch before asking Arizona. "You up for Chinese tonight?"

Nodding enthusiastically she grins at Callie and kisses her before walking towards Mark. "Sure, Chinese it is. How about you order and bring it over when it gets here. We'll just change and set things up over here." Shoving Mark out the door, the last thing he sees is her mouth Thank you before the door shuts in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What are Best Friends for?

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Author:** Y3lhsa

**Summary:** After her talk with Mark, Arizona realizes she and Callie have more to discuss.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Chapter 2

After she shut the door, Arizona turned around to see Callie grabbing some wine. "Hi, how was your day?" Arizona was trying to act like she didn't just have a bomb dropped on her. She had a lot to think about, but right now, she wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend.

"It was good. I had a surgery to repair a woman's broken and dislocated arm. Other than that, just scrapes. I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

As they got ready for bed that night, Arizona couldn't help but think that Mark was right. So was Callie. She didn't know that much about her. Callie was such an open book and there was always something going on that she forgot Callie never asked questions. Arizona didn't either, but Callie always volunteered information about herself. Every thought that entered her head, every past relationship, the bond between her and her sister, she shared it all. When they first started dating, Callie asked a few questions about what her life was like before she came here, but Arizona always managed to steer the conversation back to work or to Callie. She had gotten so use to holding back she didn't realize how insecure she made Callie. In return, Callie didn't realize that she was so open and giving that Arizona didn't trust that she wouldn't eventually move on. She knew Callie loved her, that wasn't the problem. If they were going to move forward and be successful, they had to be honest with each other. For now though, Arizona was exhausted and Callie was warm and waiting. A sleepy smile and open arms. The day after tomorrow they were both off. They would talk then.

Callie couldn't help but notice that Arizona was more than a little distracted the next day. Or that she seemed to be having a silent conversation with Mark. Unusual as that was Callie was too distracted the rest of the day to do more than wonder about it. There was a three car pile up on the freeway with at least half a dozen serious injuries. That meant a bunch of broken bones and lacerations that kept Callie in surgery the rest of the day and well into the night. By the time she was done she was beyond exhausted and thanking whoever made the schedule that she had the next day off.

She was walking across the street when she remembered that Arizona also had the day off. Double thanks given now. She hadn't seen Arizona since lunch and didn't expect her to be up at 3:45 in the morning so when she opened the door to the apartment she was surprised to see candlelight from their bedroom. Dropping her bags and coat on the couch she made her way across the room half asleep. She startled Arizona who was still lighting candles when she spoke. "What are you still doing up? I thought you'd be asleep, you didn't have to wait for me."

Smiling, Arizona approached Callie. "I had Sloan page me when you left. I have candlelight, music and a bed awaiting you Calliope Torres."

"Wow, this is nice. What did I do to deserve this?"

Bringing her mouth to Callie's, they shared a long soft kiss as Arizona walked them backward towards the bed. She lifted Callie's shirt off and started to unbutton her pants before replying. "Just being you. I know you had a long day and I want to pamper you." Sliding her panties off with her pants, Arizona had her sit on the bed to slide them over her feet. After ridding her of her bra, she tugged the covers back. "Lie down on your stomach."

There was no way Callie was going to argue with that. She was going to enjoy the ride, wherever Arizona was taking her. Folding her arms under the pillow, Callie turned her head to see Arizona pouring some lotion into her palm. Rubbing her hands together to warm them Arizona climbed on the bed and began massaging Callie's back. She ran her hands in long strokes and walked her knuckles up her spine. Hearing a groan, Arizona grinned. She had wanted this to be a bit more active but she settled for pampering Callie instead.

She continued her massage to include her arms, legs and feet. By the time she made her way down to Callie's toes Arizona could tell she was already asleep. Stripping off her clothes, Arizona blew out all the candles and settled into bed. Feeling the bed dip Callie woke long enough to curl up behind Arizona and pull her close. Whispering "I love you," Callie slipped once more into sleep. Settling back into Callie, Arizona followed her with a smile upon her face.


End file.
